


YESTODAY

by daisy_illusive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bus, Drama, Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: YukHei siempre llega tarde a las clases de primera hora de la mañana porque se queda un rato más en el bus, observando a un chico precioso que va a otro instituto.





	YESTODAY

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_VI](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_VI) collection. 



> Historia escrita para Cesca y Juno, que ganaron uno de mis juegos y pidieron lo mismo.

            YukHei tenía su cabeza echada sobre la ventanilla del autobús, sintiendo la vibración del vehículo a través del cristal, mirando sin mirar hacia el infinito horizonte. A aquellas horas no estaba demasiado despierto, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía sus ojos grandes totalmente abiertos del sueño que todavía sentía —definitivamente, la noche anterior no tenía que haberse quedado despierto hasta tan tarde jugando con SiCheng al _Overwatch_ —. El chico bostezó y cuando exhaló el aire un trozo de cristal se empañó por el vaho, YukHei alzó su brazo y dibujó un pequeño corazón con su dedo de forma melancólica. Quería enamorarse aunque fuera una sola vez mientras estuviera en el instituto, como sus demás amigos y compañeros de clase, pero eso no iba a ser posible porque tenía que encontrar a su persona especial.

 

            Aun medio dormido como estaba YukHei no podía evitar ponerse melancólico con aquel tema porque a le había tocado llevar una pesada carga que él no había querido nunca llevar; sin embargo, aunque no lo hubiera elegido, le había tocado que su mente almacenara los recuerdos de su anterior vida, una vida que había compartido con un chico dulce y encantador al que había amado más que a nadie en el mundo. Al principio, cuando era un niño, simplemente había visto retazos de su rostro, completamente distorsionados, a veces su cálida sonrisa, a veces su mirada dulce; pero a medida que había ido creciendo, en la memoria de YukHei habían aparecido pequeños fragmentos de su anterior vida con aquel muchacho y desde entonces, el chico no había podido evitar sentirse como si le faltara algo muy importante a su lado.

 

            YukHei suspiró profundamente, cerrando sus ojos. No había ni siquiera amanecido y allí estaba él, poniéndose melancólico sobre un chico que no sabía si volvería a encontrar otra vez. El chico negó con su cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello y pensar mejor en cómo ganar a SiCheng en la siguiente partida, porque no iba a volver a soportar una derrota tan deshonrosa como la que había sufrido la noche anterior. Con aquello en su mente, dejó de pensar en aquel chico de sus recuerdos y el chico miró hacia el exterior del bus, para ver por dónde iba y cuánto le quedaba más o menos para tener que bajarse; sin embargo, seguía todo estando bastante oscuro y YukHei no podía ver más que algunas de las luches de los coches y de la ciudad, porque más que nada, se reflejaba el interior de autobús, que no iba muy lleno, pero en el que todos los asientos estaban pillados y había algunas personas de pie.

 

            Sin nada más interesante que hacer hasta que los altavoces anunciaran la parada en la que se tenía que bajar, se puso a observar a las personas que allí se encontraban, la mayoría estudiantes o gente que se dirigía a sus respectivos trabajos. Algunos de los estudiantes llevaban su mismo uniforme, mientras que otros llevaban diferentes, pero todos ellos tenían una cara de sueño que no podían con ella —parecía colectivo el sentimiento de que tener que ir a clase cuando ni siquiera el sol había salido era colectivo—. Su parada fue anunciada en ese momento y YukHei se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento para bajar del bus, pero en ese momento, un chico bastante alto que llevaba su mismo uniforme se movió del sitio en el que había estado agarrado a uno de los postes, haciendo que YukHei viera a un muchacho que no había visto antes, un muchacho que reconocería en cualquier parte.

 

            YukHei se quedó clavado en su asiento, sin poder moverse, sin poder reaccionar, sin poder hacer nada más que observar a aquel chico porque era él, era la persona de sus recuerdos, el chico que llevaba en su mente desde que tenía memoria. Estaba seguro de que era él, no podía ser absolutamente nadie más porque YukHei podía reconocer cada uno de sus rasgos y sus ojos no podían estar engañándolo porque su corazón había comenzado a latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho y su respiración se había vuelto algo irregular. Allí estaba la persona que había estado buscando toda su vida, prácticamente al alcance de su mano, solo a unos pocos metros de distancia de él.

 

            Ensimismado como estaba, YukHei se pasó su parada, pero aquel muchacho había captado toda su atención, cada gesto o cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba lo encandilaban y no podía hacer más que mirarlo desde la distancia, sin poder ordenarle a su cuerpo que se moviera en su dirección, que se acercara a él, que lo envolviera entre sus brazos y le dijera lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Sin embargo, antes de que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar para hacer algo de aquello, el muchacho se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas. Como si tuviera un resorte, YukHei se levantó también y lo siguió fuera del autobús, pero solo pudo quedarse en la parada viendo cómo el muchacho se alejaba de él.

 

            Aquel día y todos los que siguieron de esa semana, YukHei se pasó su parada solo por seguir viendo un rato más a aquel muchacho que cuya etiqueta rezaba “Kim JungWoo” llegando tarde a sus clases de primera hora.

 

~

 

            —¿Por qué no le dices algún día “hola”? —le cuestionó su amigo RenJun—. No creo que sea algo tan difícil de decir; además, el chiquillo ya se ha tenido que dar cuenta de que le gustas si no paras de observarlo fijamente y te bajas en la parada de su instituto aunque deberías bajarte tres antes para poder ir al tuyo.

            —Además, si sigues llegando tarde a primera hora seguro que te bajan la nota del expediente —comentó Mark—, y no te puedes permitir eso en tu último año de instituto.

 

            YukHei quiso decirle a Mark que eso le importaba más bien poco y que estaba mejor calladito, pero DongHyuck se le adelantó mandándolo callar y el chico ni siquiera tuvo que molestarse en hacerlo él mismo.

 

            —A veces es un poco difícil acercarte a la persona que te gusta, aunque sea para decirle “hola” —comentó entonces Jeno, haciendo pensar a YukHei que todavía quedaba algo de esperanza en la humanidad.

            —Gracias por entenderme —dijo en respuesta—. No es como si pudiera acercarme a él y decirle “hola, mira no me conoces de nada, pero yo tengo recuerdos tuyos de una vida pasada en la que estuvimos juntos, así que, ¿quieres que repitamos?”

            —Tampoco le tienes que decir eso la primera vez que hables con él —fue JaeMin el que habló aquella vez—. No sé, puedes decirle simplemente “hola” y… no sé… ¿hablarle del tiempo?

            —¿Soy un abuelo acaso? —cuestionó YukHei, mirándolo mal. No sabía ni para qué les pedía consejos a sus amigos, si estaba más que visto que no servían para nada—. Anda, dejadlo, ya se me ocurrirá algo que decirle alguno de estos días.

            —Mientras tanto seguirá comiéndoselo con la mirada, esperando a que el chico se dé cuenta y se le acerque para preguntarle por qué lo mira tanto —comenzó DongHyuck—. Entonces Xuxi simplemente le dirá “te quiero” y saldrá corriendo.

 

            YukHei hizo el amago de echarse sobre DongHyuck para estrangularlo por aquellas palabras, pero no pudo hacerlo porque en ese momento el profesor entró en el aula y tuvo que quedarse quieto y hacer como si fuera una buena persona, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro para controlar su instinto asesino. Realmente no sabía para qué les había contado nada a sus amigos en el almuerzo porque no lo habían ayudado en nada y él seguía estando igual de confuso sobre lo que debía hacer y cómo debía acercarse a él para no asustarlo. Porque YukHei quería acercarse a aquel chico, al menos quería ser su amigo, para así poder estar con él aunque fuera de una forma tan vaga y, quizás, con el tiempo, cuando se conocieran un poco más, le confesaría sus sentimientos y quizás le contaría lo de sus recuerdos.

 

            Por el momento, YukHei simplemente seguiría llegando tarde a primera hora… eso era lo único que podía hacer hasta que encontrara una solución a aquel problema.

 

~~

 

            —¡XuXi! —lo llamó hermano mayor cuando estaba ya en la puerta, colocándose los zapatos—. ¡Llévate una sombrilla que va a empezar a llover en un rato!

            —¡Vale!

 

            YukHei terminó de calzarse y luego cogió una de las sombrillas plegables que había en la entrada, sin prestar mucha atención, para después salir corriendo hacia la parada del bus. No podía perder aquel bus, porque si no, no podría ver a JungWoo aquella mañana y el chico estaría deprimido todo el día, como ya le había pasado hacía un par de días y no quería volver a experimentar aquella sensación de nuevo. Por eso, como iba apurado y corriendo, el chico no se dio cuenta de que lo que su hermano Kun le había dicho se iba a volver realidad e iba a comenzar a llover en poco tiempo porque el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de unos nubarrones negros que auguraban muy mal presagio.

 

            El chico llegó al bus por poco y cuando entró no pudo evitar escanear todos los asientos para ver si el otro se encontraba allí o no. Inmediatamente lo ubicó, sentado donde siempre, mirando a través de la ventanilla las calles repletas de coches que iban dejando atrás mientras escuchaba música con sus auriculares. YukHei suspiró aliviado porque había llegado a tiempo y después se dirigió a algún lugar desde el cual pudiera observar fijamente al otro sin que se notara demasiado. Aquello era lo único que se atrevía a hacer en aquellos momentos y sería lo único que haría hasta que reuniera el coraje para acercarse a él y decirle algo, como le habían dicho sus amigos.

 

            Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer contra los cristales del autobús, mientras YukHei seguía observando a JungWoo, inmutable; no obstante, el otro chico sí que se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llover y echó mano de su mochila, buscando algo desesperado, tras unos segundos, suspiró resignado, con una expresión triste en su rostro que a YukHei le rompió el corazón. Se había acostumbrado a ver la sonrisa encantadora del otro, una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y que iluminaba sus mañanas, por lo que, si estaba en su mano, no iba a dejar que aquella expresión triste adornara el rostro de JungWoo. Aquello tenía pinta de que el chico se había olvidado su sombrilla y estaba lloviendo a mares y YukHei tenía una sombrilla, así que, problema resuelto.

 

            La parada en la que YukHei se tenía que bajar pasó y el chico no lo hizo, tal y como se había acostumbrado a hacer en las últimas dos semanas de su vida, esperando tres paradas más para bajarse junto al otro. El corazón de YukHei latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho, nervioso como nunca antes lo había estado, sintiendo cómo sus manos sudaban cada vez más conforme el momento se acercaba. No sabía exactamente cómo lo iba a hacer, pero de alguna forma tendría que hacerlo y sin parecer estúpido, porque entonces estaría perdido.

 

            La megafonía del autobús anunció la parada en la que ambos se tenían que bajar y YukHei rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, yendo hacia la misma puerta por la que JungWoo se iba a bajar, colocándose detrás de él, más cerca de lo que nunca antes lo había estado, y respiró hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse. Las puertas del bus se abrieron en cuanto éste se detuvo y YukHei salió inmediatamente después del otro chico, abriendo su sombrilla al segundo y colocándosela sobre la cabeza para que la lluvia no lo mojara.

 

En ese momento, JungWoo se giró hacia él y lo miró directamente a los ojos, como nunca antes lo había hecho, provocando que el corazón del chico casi se saliera de su pecho. Sin embargo, a pesar de que YukHei estaba seguro de que su cerebro no estaba coordinando sus acciones, algo lo impulsó a mover el brazo en el que llevaba el paraguas hacia delante, tapando enteramente al otro y después, con su mano libro buscó la del chico y lo hizo aceptar la sombrilla. YukHei sintió su cara arder, contrastando con la temperatura fresca que hacía aquel día, y supo que se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate, así que, antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez, hizo que sus piernas se pusieran en marcha y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, sintiendo en su mano la calidez y suavidad de la piel de JungWoo, importándole muy poco empaparse mientras corría hacia su instituto.

 

~~~

 

            YukHei estornudó de camino a la parada del autobús y por poco no acabó dándose un golpe con una señal de tráfico que no había visto, pero la salvó por unos milímetros y el chico se sintió agradecido porque bastante tenía con tener el cerebro lleno de mocos del resfriado que había cogido por el día anterior correr bajo la lluvia. Pero aquel resfriado había merecido totalmente la pena porque había podido rozar la piel de JungWoo mientras le dejaba la sombrilla y porque éste lo había mirado directamente a los ojos y había hecho que su interior se derritiera bajo aquella mirada, tanto, que esa noche no había podido soñar más que con los ojos del chico una y otra vez y YukHei se había levantado un poco mareado —Kun le había dicho que era por la fiebre, pero el chico sabía que era porque la mirada de JungWoo lo había dejado flotando sobre una nube—.

 

            Cuando se subió al autobús lo primero que hizo fue escanearlo, buscando al chico con el que siempre había soñado, como se había acostumbrado a hacer, encontrándolo casi al segundo. YukHei no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, pero casi no había terminado de esbozarla cuando estornudó de nuevo, de forma bastante audible, y todo el autobús se giró hacia él, incluido JungWoo. YukHei rápidamente quiso esconderse en el lugar más recóndito de aquel vehículo, por lo que se fue hasta la parte de atrás y se sentó escondido detrás de un hombre que parecía un armario empotrado para que no lo pudiera ver. Estaba muy avergonzado por lo que había hecho el día anterior y no estaba preparado para encontrarse con los ojos del otro tan pronto, así que, se escondería hasta que lo estuviera.

 

            Sin embargo, sus planes se fueron al traste en un segundo, porque tan enfocado estaba en escapar y esconderse que no se había dado cuenta de que JungWoo se había levantado de su asiento y lo había seguido hasta colocarse a su lado, por lo que cuando lo vio allí, YukHei casi gritó, sobresaltado.

 

            —Eres tú el chico que me prestó la sombrilla ayer, ¿verdad? —le dijo, hablándole directamente. YukHei abrió la boca para contestarle, pero ni un sonido salió de sus labios, por lo que acabó asintiendo lentamente. Aquello era mejor que ponerse en ridículo hablando de alguna forma extraña—. Muchas gracias por dejármela —el chico le tendió la sombrilla y YukHei la cogió—, aunque parece que por culpa de esto has cogido un resfriado. ¿Estás bien?

            —S-s-s-sí… estoy bien —respondió, pudiendo hablar por fin, aunque sin poder mirarlo directamente—. No es nada… para el final del día ya estaré bien…

            —Entonces no hay nada por lo que tenga que preocuparme —dijo JungWoo—. Pero… tengo una pequeña duda… tu uniforme es distinto al mío, ¿por qué te bajaste en mi parada?

 

            El corazón de YukHei se paró repentinamente ante la pregunta, de la misma forma que lo hizo el autobús y, sin pensárselo ni un segundo, el chico se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y salió por las puertas del vehículo corriendo, antes de darle una respuesta al otro, totalmente avergonzado porque el otro probablemente se había dado cuenta ya de cómo YukHei llevaba todo aquel tiempo observándolo y bajándose en su parada a pesar de que tenía que hacerlo mucho antes.

 

            Aquel día, fue el primero en dos semanas y media que YukHei llegó a tiempo a la clase primera hora de la mañana.

 

~~~~

 

            Después de su huida, YukHei tuvo varios días en los que pensar cómo podía remediar aquel desplante que le había hecho al chico, producto de su vergüenza. No obstante, a pesar de que había pensado un montón de cosas que poder decirle al chico cuando se lo encontrara, un montón de excusas que ponerle… pero aun así, cuando el lunes llegó, YukHei fue incapaz de decirle nada a JungWoo y simplemente huyó de él en el bus, sentándose lo más alejado que pudo del chico. No obstante, tal y como había hecho la vez anterior, el otro chico se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, esbozando una de sus hermosas sonrisas al hacerlo.

 

            —Hola —fue lo primero que le dijo—. Creo que el otro día no me presenté y debí haber empezado por ahí —comentó, tendiéndole la mano—. Soy Kim JungWoo.

            —YukHei… —murmuró él.

            —Me alegra conocerte.

 

           Y justo después de eso, JungWoo comenzó a hablar con él, a contarle mil y una cosas de su vida, a hablarle de su instituto, de sus amigos, de lo que le gustaba y lo que no, haciendo que, al principio YukHei se quedara totalmente bloqueado porque no se lo había esperado, pero que después no pudiera evitar quedarse aún más embobado con aquel chico que hablaba en un tono bajo y dulce, que sonreía de forma encantadora y que lo miraba cálidamente, como si YukHei fuese una migo de toda la vida y no solo una persona que acababa de conocer y con la que solamente había tenido un par de contactos antes, ninguno de los cuales muy afortunado. Sin embargo, YukHei estaba más que encantado con aquello, porque había obtenido lo que había querido desde el principio: poder acercarse a la persona por la que siempre había esperado.

 

            YukHei no había tenido muchas esperanzas desde el principio y casi se había hecho a la idea de que simplemente iba a quedarse observándolo en silencio hasta que ya no pudieran volver a verse más porque aquel era el último curso de YukHei en el instituto y ya no iba a tener que coger más aquel autobús; pero el acercamiento de JungWoo había hecho que sus esperanzas crecieran —y que no mencionara sus patéticas huidas también ayudó—. Sus esperanzas de poder estar junto a él en aquella vida de la misma forma que parecía haberlo estado en alguna anterior que ambos habían compartido juntos y en la que, por lo que le mostraban sus recuerdos, habían sido increíblemente felices.

 

            Debían estar destinados, ser almas gemelas, a pesar de que muy probablemente solo fuera él quien tuviera aquellos recuerdos sobre los dos porque, en los siguientes días, JungWoo siguió hablando y sentándose con él, pero en ningún momento mencionó algo como aquello. Se convirtió en una rutina agradable para YukHei, no obstante, poder estar los veinte minutos que había desde su casa hasta la parada de su instituto —porque JungWoo no había dejado que lo acompañara más hasta el suyo llegando tarde a primera hora— entablando amistada y conociéndose un poco más cada día. Con el paso del tiempo, lo único que cambió realmente fue el grado de participación de YukHei en la conversación, al principio casi nada y luego hablando casi tanto como el propio JungWoo.

 

            Le encantaba estar en compañía del chico y, por cómo el otro se comportaba con él, YukHei sintió que a él también le agradaba su compañía bastante.

 

~~~~~

 

            Con el paso de las semanas junto a JungWoo, YukHei comenzó a pensar en si era correcto o no hablarle al chico de sus recuerdos, confesarle sus sentimientos y no perder más tiempo porque el final de curso se acercaba y dentro de solo unas semanas ya no iban a poder reunirse en el autobús de aquella forma porque comenzarían a estar demasiado agobiados con los trabajos de última hora y los exámenes y perderían su oportunidad. YukHei había visto en demasiados _doramas_ cómo el _timing_ , saber aprovechar el momento oportuno y no dejarlo pasar, era el éxito de todas las relaciones —y aunque los _doramas_ no fueran el mejor ejemplo de vida, YukHei tenía claro que sus guionistas debían de saber más que él del amor—, por lo que, el chico se decidió a contarle el motivo por el que había querido acercarse a él y el motivo por el cual quería estar con él de una forma mucho más cercana y profunda.

 

            Sin embargo, para YukHei era difícil hacer aquello, era difícil hablar con él de ese tema tan delicado porque si no lo creía, si no sentía lo mismo por él, todo acabaría yéndose por la borda y el chico tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo ahora que lo había vuelto a encontrar. Pero tanto sus amigos como su hermano mayor, que estaban al tanto de toda su situación, incluidos sus recuerdos y sus sueños con el chico antes de conocerlo, le habían dicho que debía de ser valiente, porque solo los valientes acababan por obtener lo que querían, pero aunque él quisiera ser valiente, seguía teniendo mucho miedo.

 

            El día que se decidió a hablar con él sobre aquel tema prácticamente no pudo dormir de los nervios y, lo poco que durmió lo hizo teniendo sueños sobre cómo JungWoo lo estampaba contra el cristal de la ventanilla del autobús mientras le decía que no quería volver a saber nada de él; pero a pesar de aquellos sueños que presagiaban cosas muy malas, YukHei se había decidido y no iba a dejarlo pasar porque en aquella vida quería seguir siendo igual de feliz que lo había sido en la anterior que había compartido junto a JungWoo. Por ese motivo, cuando se montó en el autobús y vio al chico sentado en el asiento que ambos compartían, al final del autobús, se dirigió hacia él con decisión, aunque aún no supiera cómo iba a empezar una conversación tan delicada como aquella.

 

            —¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó JungWoo cuando llegó hasta él, probablemente porque la expresión de su rostro no sería la mejor en aquellos momentos, teniendo en cuenta las ojeras por no haber dormido bien y su preocupación.

            —Estoy bien… solo… quería hablar de algo contigo —comentó y después de que el otro asintiera a su demanda, comenzó a hablar y no paró hasta que todo había sido dicho.

 

            YukHei le contó cómo de pequeño siempre había tenido recuerdos fraccionados de él, cómo se habían hecho más claros a medida que había ido creciendo y cómo le habían mostrado situaciones que ambos debían de haber vivido en el pasado. YukHei le contó que lo había estado buscando todo aquel tiempo y que, desde la primera vez que lo había visto en el autobús se había quedado prendado de él de forma irremediable, que todavía estaba prendado de él y que le costaba muchísimo poder hablarle correctamente porque despertaba demasiadas sensaciones en su interior y YukHei era incapaz por completo de controlarse. Y por último, le dijo que estaba enamorado de él, que lo había estado toda su vida.

 

            Sin embargo, a pesar de que YukHei había reunido todo el valor para decirle todo aquello a JungWoo, de corrido, sin detenerse prácticamente ni a respirar, no tenía el coraje para escuchar su negativa, su rechazo, así que, en cuanto dejó de hablar, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo por la puerta del bus, a pesar de que ni siquiera había llegado su momento de bajar.

 

~~~~~~

 

            A la mañana siguiente, lo último que YukHei quería era levantarse para ir al instituto porque era mucho más fácil quedarse tumbado en la cama, lamentando todas las decisiones de su vida. Al menos lo fue hasta que apareció su hermano Kun en su habitación, pegándole con una de las paletas de la cocina en el culo para que se levantara y se fuera al colegio o sino avisaría a sus padres de que no había ido y lo dejarían castigado de por vida en su habitación, sin móvil, sin portátil, sin _play_ y sin conexión a internet de por vida —y aunque a YukHei le tentó la idea de convertirse en un ermitaño durante unos momentos, también sabía que “de por vida” era demasiado tiempo y no merecía la pena. Por ese motivo, YukHei acabó arreglándose para ir al instituto y para coger el mismo autobús de siempre, sintiendo cómo su corazón martilleaba dentro de su pecho de forma ensordecedora, nervioso por si se encontraba con JungWoo y lo que éste podría decirle después de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

 

            Sin embargo, a pesar de sus miedos, YukHei se encuentra con que JungWoo le sonríe y se comporta como siempre, como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos, como si YukHei no le hubiera abierto su corazón del día anterior y le hubiera confesado todo lo que había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Eso hizo que el chico se sintiera mal y confuso, mal porque parecía que para JungWoo no había significado nada y confuso porque no sabía cómo tomarse las acciones del otro, así que, simplemente asintió mientas su acompañante hablaba sobre los exámenes que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina sin prestarle especial atención hasta que le llegó el momento de bajarse del autobús y lo hizo, cabizbajo y sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su pecho, queriendo que aquel día terminara para poder echarse sobre su cama y no volver a levantarse de ésta nunca más.

 

            No obstante, cuando iba a echar a andar en dirección a su instituto, que quedaba a unos cinco minutos de aquella parada, YukHei no pudo hacerlo porque frente a él se encontraba JungWoo, con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, una sonrisa que en otros momentos había iluminado el mundo de YukHei, pero que en aquel instante lo único que le provocaba era un profundo dolor.

 

            —¿Por qué te has bajado? —le preguntó sin poder evitarlo—. Esta no es tu parada, llegarás tarde a clase.

            —Quería hablar contigo de algo importante —le respondió—, y quería haber empezado en el autobús, pero me he puesto tan nervioso que he empezado a hablar de tonterías y creo que ha sido lo más horrible que he podido hacer en mi vida y me siento fatal porque no quería hacerte el más mínimo daño y parece, por tu cara, que te acabo de hacer daño, así que, lo siento —dijo el chico prácticamente sin coger aire para respirar—. La verdad es que he estado pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste ayer y, aunque lo de las almas gemelas me suena un poco a patraña y a frase típica para ligar, quería decirte que tú también me gustas mucho.

 

            Y antes de que Yukhei tuviera tiempo para reaccionar a aquellas palabras, JungWoo se acercó a él para darle un corto beso en la mejilla, provocando que en la mente del chico apareciera un recuerdo muy parecido, pero sucedido en otro lugar y en otro tiempo, haciendo en ese momento que el pasado y el presente, el ayer y el hoy, se mezclaran para él, colmándolo con un sentimiento de felicidad totalmente increíble.

 


End file.
